


Never Gone Forever

by AuroraBurrows



Category: Teen Wolf (TV) RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fragile - Freeform, Friendship, Loss, Love, Lust, Male Friendship, Memory Loss, Remember Yourself, Teen Wolf, Were-Creatures
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-14
Updated: 2018-04-21
Packaged: 2019-02-02 03:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 23
Words: 12,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12718929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuroraBurrows/pseuds/AuroraBurrows
Summary: Has your life ever changed to the point you are not even sure where you are or where you got there? Blake is currently living in a twilight zone when she meets a boy.. Who tries to help but not really.. What happens when no one comes looking for her. Will the boy help her? After everything the two has been though.. What happens when someone finally recognizes Blake?





	1. Who are you?

Have you ever woke up and the entire world around you is Different? Its strange and you recognize no one. The crazy thing is that everyone knows who you are. For some reason you just lost your memory. This is exactly what happened to Blakely. Most people just called her Blake tho. That much she remembered. After she woke up from whatever happened that triggered her to feel like she forgot everything. Blake got up from the floor in which she was laying as she looked around. “What the hell” she mumbled out loud as she got up off the floor. 

She looked around for a few moments after she got up. She didn’t see anything. The house looked to be battered, charred and abandoned for what looked like a long time 

A man walked into the house in which he seemed to know very well like he was looking for something after a few moments he flipped a table angry “Where the hell is it?” He basically yelled. 

Blake was startled she took a few steps back and and stepped on a creaky board 

That caused the man to spin around quickly and walk over to Blake as he picked her up “who the hell are you and what are you doing in my house?” He asked frustrated 

Blake with her dirty blonde hair looked down at the man holding her against the wall afraid. Not sure what to say. She took in a deep breath to steady her answer “I’m not sure I just woke up here” afraid of what he was going to do next “can you uh put me down.. I can leave” she said to him 

The man slowly set down Blake and looked at her “I’m sorry I’m mad shouldn’t have taken it out on you. What do you mean you woke up here?” 

Blake shrugged “I was upstairs. And I woke up on the floor. Heard you come  
In slowly walked down. The only thing I know is I think I was drawn here. Im not sure how or why, or anything.. but something lead me here for a reason” she said thinking out loud to the tall man in front of her with black hair 

The man nodded “okay. Well do you at least know your name and where you are from?” He wondered to the dirty blonde long haired girl with blue eyes in front of him 

She nodded “yes I am Blake, I grew up in a suburb to if I remember right bacon uh something but we didn’t live there just outside of there” Blake bite the inside of her lip “my memory is a little foggy right now” she said honestly “Where am I now?” She wondered 

The man sighed and nodded “yes we are still there and actually in a city called beacon hills, someone has to be looking for you” he said out loud 

She shook her head “no don’t think so. I’m gonna go tho.. uh nice to meet you” Blake said as she headed away from him toward the door. She walked out and looked around to try and figure out where she was. 

The man walked behind her and watched her for a second knowing she most likely didn’t know where she was “help me find something and I’ll give you a ride back into down?” He wondered to the girl who look lost standing on the front steps 

Blake turned around and looked at him “sure? What are you looking for?. Also just so I know what to 

The man turned and looked at her “Derek. I'm looking for a notebook with a 3 spiral symbol on the front.” he stated to the girl and went back to looking.


	2. Just get in

After about what seemed like forever, Blake opened a drawer upstairs and grabbed out what she thought was described to her. She thought about opening up. Blake had seen the mad side to this guy named Derek. She didn’t. She headed down the stairs and looked for him “Derek?” she said aloud as she looked for him. When no answer came she said it a little louder and heard her voice echo which half ass scared her.

Derek yelled “In here” as Blake followed his voice into the other room 

“Is this it?” she wondered looking at him as she held it out to him as he spun around “yes where did you find it?”   
Derek wondered as he looked at the girl in front of him.

Blake shrugged “just in a desk upstairs. also if this house burned down why have the owners like gotten it rebuilt?” she wondered “Like i mean i get the creepy vibe.. but i can also see at some point this place was really beautiful” she said out loud as she leaned against the wall.

Derek opened the notebook looking for what he needed and then looked at the girl talking “would you shut up?” he wondered “we didn’t rebuild there is no point. I have an apartment downtown.. no one stays here besides maybe you. i had family that died here." Derek snapped back at the girl who asked to many questions

Blake looked at him “oh I'm sorry i didn’t know your family owned the house, Uh ill just leave you be. Sorry for uh bothering you” now she felt bad and was really awkward and you could cut the tension with a knife. She headed back from which she came into the room and back though the house. 

Derek was annoyed with her talking so he was glad she was gone. He found what he needs and grabbed his car keys and followed her out “if you still want a ride get in” He said as he unlocked his Chevy Camaro. He walked around the car and then got in. 

Blake didn't know what to do she watched this guy walk out and get into the car. She debated to herself for a second before she could make a choice she heard the engine start. Considering she wasn’t sure where she was she jogged over to the car and got in. She quickly buckled up as she felt the car move. The Tires peel out of the gravel driveway “oh god” she mumbled under her breath afraid for her life in that moment. 

The two drove into town. Derek looked at blake “ill drop you off at the police station.. the sheriff is a good guy.. i have things to do” he said back to her


	3. Not Dead or Missing

Derek kept though on his word and dropped her off at the sheriffs department. She didn’t know what to do. She softly walked into the station and looked around. She walked over to the front desk “uh is the sheriff available?” Thats when a perky little teenage boy popped up form sitting in a chair 

“i got this Mary” the boy said back and looked at Blake “where did you come from?” he asked the girl and walked over to the seating area in which he as seated before 

“i don’t know i woke up in some house and ran into a Derek and he dropped me off here.. thats all i remember. besides some sort of like being drawn to that house” 

“I'm Stiles” he said back to the girl “i think i can help you. My dad is the sheriff which means i have access to all his files” he smirked in the way that knew he had power over some stuff if his dad didn't know about it 

Stiles quickly grabbed Blakes and and snuck into his dads office who was not currently in the office. he was on a call which is why he was there waiting for him. 

Stiles logged into the computer with ease and looked at her “so whats your name?” he wondered 

 

“Blake” she replied “I'm Blakely” she shrugged “my last name is Williams?” she said back to him 

Stiles typed into the search for missing and dead people for the last 5 years and when nothing came back up “okay so your not missing or dead.. i guess thats a good thing.” he said back to her as he got up “Come on” he said as he logged out of his dads computer 

Stiles pulls out his phone and calls Derek “the girl you left and the police station isn’t dead or missing so like what do you want me to do?” he wondered Derek Snapped “i don’t know stiles figure it out! get creative.. take her to the hospital she might be mental or something” Derek was irritated as he normally was trying to help these people “she showed up at my parents house out of no where. she didn’t smell like a wolf.” he stated simply “Stop calling me do you want me to help Scott or take care of that?!” he snapped again 

Stiles shook his head “fine fine fine okay calm down” Stiles said as he hung up the phone as he shook his head and looked at Blake “so we are going to take you to the hospital to see if something happened or something, i have someone there we can trust” he said back to her with a small nod

Blake climbed into Stiles jeep as they headed toward the hospital. “i get it.. i mean I'm just some mystery girl who head is all jumbled but thank you” she said back to him.


	4. Guess its a full moon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry kinda short, the next one will be longer.

Stiles took Blake to the hospital. Blake looked over at Stiles “good thing we are going to the hospital cause I'm not feeling so hot” she said back to him. She looked out the window not sure entirely what was going on Stiles looked over at the girl in his car “well we are almost there. so don’t do anything to drastic like vomit, that stuff is like a chain reaction.” he said back to her 

Blake looked up at the sky seeing the moon was almost at its apex. She sighed “Stiles i need you to pull over the car” she said to him as she felt something animal like come out in her “now” she growled at him. The last thing she wanted to do was hurt someone 

The moment stiles pulled the car over to the side of the road. Blake quickly got out of the car and stood up as she felt her body changing and she got angry. She glanced stiles as her eyes pierced him with blue and her fangs were showing just outside of her lips. She took off running into the forest 

Stiles didn’t know what to do. He jumped into his jeep and quickly started to search for his phone. He couldn’t follow her and make sure that nothing happened or she didn’t kill anyone. He found his phone and got into it quickly and called Derek again. He didn’t answer “oh no” Stiles mumbled to himself. He tried to call Scott, which he knew wasn’t going to answer. The two boys were in the middle of trying to figure out who was killing people in the town. 

Stiles tried two more times before Derek answered “WHAT STILES” he answered angrily

Stiles quickly answered his question “Blake just turned into a wolf. and took off i don’t know her eyes were blue she had fangs like yours and took off into the woods, do you think she could be the one killing people in the town?” he asked Derek back 

Derek sighed heavily “ where are you? ill be right there” he said loudly and looked at Scott “I need you to go to the hospital and warn your mom that she might have a few bodies tonight” he stated as he got into his car “Ill send stiles over there with you, to help take his dad off the scent of whatever his happening” He texted stiles to meet Scott at the hospital that he will take care of Blake.


	5. It Wasn't Her.

Derek went to the coordinates that were texted to him from Stiles last address ping. He parked his car into the empty lot and got out. He tried to look around for her scent to see if he can locate her with ease rather than searching all night. With his luck he picked up something he wasn’t sure exactly what it was. He wasn’t around Blake enough to know her distant sent and thats not something he was paying much attention to when they were looking for the notebook.

Derek took the sent and followed it as long as he could. It took him all around the forest. He finally gave up and figure it wasn’t her sent. He kept walking. Incase he randomly ran into her. He didn’t know what he would do if she was the one hurting people. He knew that he would have to stop her. He knew that if it was just her animal instincts he could teach her like he did with Scott. 

Derek finally stumbled upon a dead deer. He looked around as the moon was past its apex which means any wolf that couldn’t control the shift could start to shift back, thats if they wanted. He squatted down next to the deer seeing it was mulled by some sort of animal. He looked around knowing it was fresh.

Derek looked up and to his left slightly as he thought he saw someone. Someone was laying on the ground. Either it was her or there was another wolf that he wasn’t aware of. He knew every wolf around. He knew in the back of his mind that it could also be a body, some innocent bystander. He closed the distance between him and the person who was laying on the ground. He saw the person was covered in blood and dirt. 

Derek squatted down and moved some of the leaves off the body and sighed in relief when he saw it was Blake. She was naked. Derek took off his jacket and covered her up with it. He then picked her up gently and started to head to the car in which he parked it. Once he got there he put her in the back seat and called Scott “i found her. i don’t think it's her. was there anyone sent into the hospital last night?” he asked as he got into the driver side of the car 

Scott looked around “yeah actually there was one guy. He looked like he was attacked by something but they haven’t let anyone see him or ask him, but they are also saying the guy was paralyzed? Temporally” he said back to him 

Derek looked in his rear view mirror at the girl in his back seat “then it wasn’t her. She is a wolf, and we can’t paralyze anyone” he said, “I'm going to take her back to my place and wait for her to wake up. Keep me updated on that guy” he said back to Scott before he hung up. Just like he stated he drove off to his apartment downtown. All Derek thought to himself is that, “It wasn’t her.” she wasn’t the one hurting people. He got to his apartment and picked her back up carefully and headed upstairs. He set her on the couch as he went and found some clothes for her to change into after she woke up and showered.


	6. What Happened?

About an hour later, Blake started to wake up. She had no idea where she was the last thing she remembered was passing out on the forest floor after caving into her animal ways. She opened her eyes and looked around and noticed the jacket that was covering her. She quickly shifted it so she was actually wearing it and zipped it up since she was naked. The jacket was big enough on her that it covered everything it needed to. She got up and slowly started to walk around “uh hello?” she said out loud.

Derek just finishing his work out jumped down from where he was doing pull-ups shirtless and looked at her “your awake” he said back to her as he grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat off his face Blake of course couldn’t help but check him out “why are you always there when i wake up?” she wondered “I'm assuming this is your jacket.” she asked him looking down at what she was wearing 

“yeah you were naked figured that jacket was better than nothing” Derek replied “uh i have clothes for you in the bathroom if you wanna shower then we can talk about.. what you are?” He stated to her

Blake nodded slowly and then looked at him taking a few steps forward “and where is the bathroom?” she wondered looking around at the open area not sure exactly where to go Derek pointed to the left as Blake walked that direction. She got into the shower and changed into the clothes that were provided to her in there. She sighed as everything was lightly baggy on her. After she was clean the blood and dirt off of her. She grabbed a comb that she saw on the counter to start brushing though her dirty blonde hair. “Derek, do you have any food?” she wondered “i mean i can fo find food but you wanted to talk” she said back to him 

Derek nodded “yeah ill make you a sandwich” he replied as he walked over to the kitchen as Blake followed. She sat up on the bar stool and watched him make her a sandwich “what happened?” Derek asked

“last night? well uh stiles was driving.. i felt something like pulling me from the inside that she couldn’t control or push down or something I'm not entirely sure what i felt. Then i felt pain as my body changed, and i didn’t want to hurt that nice stiles guy so i took off running. and i killed a deer, not sure why just kinda happened.. then i woke up here” she said back to him as she took the sandwich from him “thank you, for the clothes and the food” 

Derek nodded “well last night was a full moon which explains why you couldn’t control it” he stated back to her “but what i don’t understand is what happened to your clothes?” he wondered “normally people only half transform"

Blake shook her head “no i can’t control it at all which means i turn into a thing with 4 legs. I think there was a time when i was younger i stayed in that form for many years. Which i think is the time i can’t remember, or whatever but it was resent i turned back to a human” she said back to him Derek nodded “i guess that makes sense your mind is blocking something out, usually thats what happens when a young wolf goes though a traumatic experience, They don’t want to face it so they hid in the form that can’t hurt. The stronger side of them. “ Derek explained to her.


	7. Triggers

A few days later, Blake had been staying with Derek as he has been helping her with control.

“we need to figure what triggers your wolf side. 90% of the time its anger” Derek said as he walked over to her “so lets spar.” he said simply 

 

Blake shook her head “no not doing that. i don’t like conflict” she stated back to him.

Derek rolled his eyes and shoved her “come on” he demanded back to her

 

“No!” she basically screamed back at him.

Derek wasn’t going to take no for an answer. He hit her. not very hard because boys are not supposed to hit girls but he needed her to get angry. he did it a couple more times before it happened 

Blake Growled and looked at him. Her eyes turned blue as she charged at him and hit him back. She watched him change and come back at him. She noticed his eyes were blue. Before she realized what happened she was on the ground. She quickly countered his move flipping them as she got up. The two went at it for while. 

 

Blake changed back to her human self “im done tag me out.. i don’t know what the point of that was” She said back to him out of breath 

 

Derek shrugged “let off some steam, you seemed like you need it” he shrugged as he got up and then held his hand out to her. 

 

Blake grabbed his hand and got up “okay well i mean of course i get triggered by anger but how do i control it?” she asked him

 

Derek nodded “right thats what we are doing teaching you how to control it” he said as he reached out and wiped some blood off her forehead. “when you feel like you are in the middle of changing you need to concentrate on something else. that isn’t making you mad.” he walked over to a box “when i came into my wolf powers my family gave me this medallion to concentrate on.” he said as he handed it to her

 

Blake looked at it then back up at him “this is the same tattoo you have on your back”

 

Derek nodded “yeah it stands for the 3 wolfs, Alpha, Omega and Beta” he said back to her. 

 

Blake nodded and repeated him and sighed and went and sat on the couch “ and slide it into her pocket “good to know. i don’t normally get mad so i guess it wont really matter” she shrugged as he sat next to her

 

Derek looked at her “your eyes are blue, which means you killed someone. Who was it?” he asked her straight forward as he wasn’t the type to beat around the bush

 

Blake shrugged “i should ask you the same thing, the only thing is i don’t remember who. I think that was the memory you mentioned i blocked out” she said simply “and i don’t wanna talk about it. since i don’t know anything about it” 

“well I'm not going to tell you why mine are blue.” Derek stated simply as he grabbed a towel and wiped the blood off his face. Then reached over to do her blood. She locked eyes with him.

 

“Thank you” she replied. Blake hadn’t really had contact with humans for a while. Then there was Derek sure he seemed like a bit of an ass but he had been there for her even if he didn’t want to. She couldn’t help but develop some sort of feelings for him. Derek was cleaning the blood off her face from there little fight. She leaned in closer to him and he re adjusted so he could reach her better. Before she knew it she was close enough to kiss him. She figured she already forgot part of her life what is the point in waiting any longer to go after what she wanted.


	8. Control

Derek always had felt alone. This girl showed up on his door step. Of course he found her attractive. I mean she had dirty blonde hair and blueish green eyes. What normal guy spending day in and ay out with a girl teaching her and getting to know her wouldn’t want to kiss the girl. He wasn’t sure what exactly happened either but she got closer and they kissed. Things got steamy real quick 

Derek shifted in the midst of there kiss, He slide his tongue into her mouth and laid her back on the couch in which they were seated. He slide his hands down her thighs till he started to slide up her shirt. He wanted this. He wanted her.

 

Blake could feel her heart beat getting higher. She wanted him back. She could feel his skin against hers. she assisted him in getting her shirt off and tossed in on the floor. Thats whens he felt it. His skin on hers. 

 

She could feel that feeling in her gut start to bubble over as she shoved him off of her and she quickly sat up on the couch sitting there in her bra taking a few deep breaths with her eyes closed. “ i don’t think its anger” she stated to him as she looked at him with her blue eyes. She quickly grabbed the medallion that he gave her and started on it “alpha, beta, omega” she said between breaths 

 

“Again” Derek demanded to her “keep saying it.. Repetition, clears your mind” 

 

Blake did what he said and after about two mins of saying it over and over again till her blue eyes disappeared, and she went back to normal 

 

Scott and Stiles walked into the door and saw Blake shirtless “woah!” Stiles quickly turned around.

 

Derek got up and tossed Blake her shirt as she slide it in “WHAT do you two need? Also don’t you know how to knock?” walking toward them 

 

Scott shook his head “uh I think we figured out what is killing people in town. We need your help, We tracked it to the school last night. I think it is after someone in there” Scott tells Derek 

 

“and what do you want me to do about it?” Derek wondered “i can go there with you tonight. See if we can trap it or kill it whatever it is” 

“no we are not killing it!” Scott exclaimed back to him. 

Blake who was just listening in the back ground “what if we find its weakness?”

“we?” stiles asked looking at them all “have you learned to control the wolf yet?” he wondered “we don’t want to have to worry about that and something bad happen” he said answering for Derek knowing thats what he would have said. 

“how are we going to know if i can control it or not if you guys don’t let me try!” she demanded back to them “I'm coming with weather you like it or not” she said as she got up and walked away putting her hair into a messy bun 


	9. Don't Die!

As much as Derek didn’t want Blake to come, he knew she was right if they needed back up it was better that they have 3 against one. Mostly they didn’t know what they were going up after as of right now. He had done some research that sometimes when they turn into a wolf, before they do they turn into the creature because of there emotions called a Kanima. He just wasn’t exactly sure what they were dealing with. No one did. It's not like they have a book with all the creatures. 

Blake headed to the school with Derek. After he pulled into the parking lot she got out of the car “so are we waiting for something to happen or going in?” she wondered looking over at him as stiles and Scott pulled up right behind them. 

The boys quickly got out of the car “come on we gotta go its coming right now!” Scott said quickly running up the steps to the school opening the doors expecting them to follow. Which stiles did do.

Derek started walking toward the door “Don’t over react” he rolled his eyes at the dramatic teenagers

 

Blake stood there for a few moments till she saw something peering at the other end of the parking lot “shit they are not kidding” she said and ran after them as the eyes got closer to them quickly 

 

Derek looked behind himself as he got up to the door and closed it quickly holding it shut “Shit.. how are we going to find its weakness” he said back to them as he took a few steps back from the door. The group retreated into the school. First hiding in a classroom after the Creature got in.

 

Later the group find themselves in the gym. Trying to figure out how to stop the creature “did anyone do research on what this could be?” Scott wondered out loud.

Stiles backed behind them as he was the human one “well it says it fears whatever its master fears, The Kanima is controlled by the first person that commands it” 

Blake quickly turned around and looked at him “Thats it.. we need to find the master.. and then once we get to him we can stop whatever stiles just called it”

Derek looked at her “that is easier said then done. Who the hell is controlling him” he said as they kept walking backward till they were in the pool area.

The Kanima got close enough to them and was able to drop down from the pillars that he was on. Derek changed and started to fight him, he got a few good punches in and knocked the Kanima back a few steps. Once in the middle of the fight the Kanima used its tail to paralyze Derek sending him to the ground, it was the Kanima’s defense. 

 

Blake shook her head “seeing being all macho does nothing for you” she rolled her eyes toward Derek 

 

Stiles got freaked out by this thing and walked so far back he fell into the pool. Once the water splashed the Kanima got up as high as it could stiles looked for a second “thats it. its afraid of water” he stated as he floated on the water 

Scott looked at Blake and Derek who was on the ground “get in the pool ill lead it away. See if it goes back to its master person is so we can stop them” 

Blake shook his head “no you are not going alone, are you crazy..” she replied

 

“Can someone just shove me in the water im useless down here..” Derek growled annoyed “let him go Blake he knows what he is doing unlike you, your not going to follow that thing!” he demanded 

“You are not the boss of me.” She said as he moved him so he would fall into the water “Stiles catch him, make sure he doesn’t die or drowned.” she turned at looked at Scott 

Blake shifted as she walked along the pool watching the Kanima’s gaze follow her. She walked back toward the door 

“BLAKE DON”T YOU DARE WALK OUT THAT DOOR” Derek yelled after stiles like saved him from drowning 

 

Blake did it anyway. She walked out the door with Scott “its going to be dawn soon, the thing has to be going back to its house, maybe if we figure out who it actually is, we can then connect someone who could be his master.

Meanwhile Stiles was struggling to keep Derek and himself afloat. He found the edge of the pool to where he could hang on and not have to struggle so much. “are you supposed to heal fast like hurry up or we are both gonna die, YOU ARE SUPER HEAVY!” 

 

Derek rolled his eyes at stiles “i wanna get out of here as fast as you! i triggered the healing give it a few more minutes” he said as he was starting to get feeling back in the tips of his body 

Just like he said about 10 mins later Derek pulled them both out of the water as he sat down “the sun is gonna be up in about an hour, you need to get some sleep for school” he said as he got up Derek handed his hand out to stiles to help him up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not like it happened in the show, but this is a story based off it. things are going to be different.


	10. Wasn't Expecting That

Blake and Scott lead the Kanima away from the pool so stiles and Derek were safe. once they were out of the sent of the it. They followed it back as he started to change back since the sun was coming up. What happened next was something Scott didn’t expect to happen.

“wow that actually makes a lot of sense” Scott thought out loud as he watched Jackson walk back into his house 

 

“what is that supposed to mean?” Blake wondered as she looked at Scott not knowing anyone

 

“Jackson is the kind of person you would think that would turn into an evil snake at night. “ Scott replied “you should get back to Dereks before he sends out a search party” he stated “i gotta head home and change for school” 

Blake did just that. she walked back to Dereks loft. She just saw Dereks car pull into the lot as she walked in. She knew she was going to hear it from him considering he seemed a little to protective than she was use to. 

Derek walked over to her after he parked his car and glared at her “ARE YOU CRAZY?” he basically yelled at her. “do you not understand the danger that comes along with one of those creatures, and the fact we are not the only one hunting it. You need to worry about the hunters as well!” he growled at her 

 

“Woah can you wait to yell at me till we are inside. Or I'm just going to walk away. i don’t need to be yelled at. I knew what i was getting myself into Derek. i can handle myself. i might not be able to control my animal side but i sure as shit don’t need you on top of me working about my every move!” Blake rolled her eyes as she walked past him into the building and decided to take the stairs to avoid this fight with him. 

 

Derek took the elevator up to the pent house in which he bought. He waited for her to walk in the door “look i know you can handle yourself. but i do care about you. What if you were helpless and the Kanima decided to kill you? or you ran into the hunters and you can’t control your animal side and you kill them. Just trust me okay.” he sighed as he sat on the table in the room looking at her 

“Do you have to such an asshole” she said as she set her bag down on the table next to him and walked away 

 

Derek raised his eyebrows and watched her walk away. He had other fish to try in that moment. He needed to find his uncle who just half ass just walked out of a long term care place after years of being in there. He knew what was going to happen. His uncle was burned in the fire at their mansion. “I gotta go ill be back later. Can you not do something stupid, well i go handle something. just stay here” He said as he grabbed his jacket and his car keys


	11. Stealing The Alpha

Derek left the house to find his uncle. There was only a few places that he could be. One thing Derek always wanted was to be an Alpha and the current Alpha in his house that he was aware of was his uncle Peter. At least thats what his research has shown that after his mom passed it changed to peter. 

Derek found peter at the old house which he expected. He walked into the house and looked at him “peter” he stated out loud making the man turn to face him

“well look Derek isn’t a small kid anymore” Peter replied walking toward him

 

“I want the Alpha” Derek said back to him. 

Peter laughed and shook his head “if you want the Alpha then you are going to have to kill me” Peter crossed his arms 

 

Derek popped out his claws “with all the horrible things that you have done it would be my pleasure” 

The boys go at it. Uncle was still weak from healing finally from all of his burn wounds. After a good while of them fighting we are not going to into full details.

 

Derek covered in blood drove back to his house and walked into his apartment. Blake was sitting on the couch wrapped in a blanket reading some stuff off her laptop trying to learn more about who she was. She saw Derek walk in and looked at him “What the hell happened to you?” she wondered

Derek took off his shirt and tossed it on the ground “i killed my uncle.” “you did what?” she wondered as she got up out of her blanket and walked over to him “why the hell would you do that?” “ I wanted to be the Alpha and now i am” he stated back to her “I'm gonna go shower” 

“and you said i was the stupid one. You are something else Derek Hale” she rolled her eyes and walked away. Leaving the apartment

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Derek wins. He becomes the alpha, basically killing his uncle. Who was a bad person, watch the series like i said this little part was just a filler spot. Derek is an alpha in the series so i wanted to make sure he got it here. Watch the series to see all this stuff and how it really happened. if you really don’t like it, you don’t have to read my story.. Sorry rant over back to story..


	12. Mystery Girl

Blake didn't want to be in that apartment anymore. She walked the distance between Dereks loft and Scotts house. She had already texted Stiles she informed them that they were there working on this thing trying to figure out the Jackson thing. She thought that was a better place for her then fighting with Derek over killing his uncle, that could happen at a later time.

Blake walked up to the McCall house and knocked on the door. HE heard the boys yell come in. She walked in and headed upstairs and knocked on Scotts door where a Stiles showed up and opened it

“Hey Come in, Glad you are here we are thinking bout a trip to Ichen House.. we think someone in their might be able to help us figure out the Jackson thing” Scott said as he turned and looked at her “are you in? do you think we should call Derek?” he wondered.

Blake shook her head “no he is being an ass and apparently is an alpha all of a sudden and killed his uncle.. We don’t need him. “ she said back to them slightly annoyed Scott and Stiles could both see by the look on her face she wasn’t kidding and she needed a break from him. “okay so without him. I think i have a way to get us in. without causing a lot of trouble. Lets go now before they closing visiting hours”

The 3 went to Ichen house, they got in just fine. The next thing that happened was unexpected. Which is something we should all be use to by now. Blake walked in following Scott and Stiles into the house. They were able to sneak in. They were trying to find a person who was rumored to be there. 

This person was rumored to like hear voices, Which is why she was stuck in the crazy house. The thing was this person was not crazy. The boys wanted to break them this person out and see if they are able to help them.

 

“so where are we going to be finding this person you seek?” Blake wondered 

Stiles looked at the blueprint he was able to sneek from his fathers office. He took a picture of it cause it would have been weird “well according to this there is a secret level down on the bottom floor. It suppose to hold the supernatural.. and if this girl is what we think she is.. Thats where she will be”

 

“what is she again?” Scott wondered back too stiles

 

“Banshee, She can sense death, and this girl is super smart which can help us figure out the jackson thing” he said back to Scott. “you should listen more when i talk” Scott smirked “well maybe if you don’t use such big words ill be able to follow along. Easly” he snarled back to his smart friend 

Stiles, Blake and Scott headed down the stairs to a door way which both Blake and Scott were unable to cross “Mountain Ash, we can’t cross this stiles you are gonna have to go find her.” He said to his friend 

“Right sometimes behind human is the best” Stiles said with a little sass as he walked past the door. He peaked into the windows. Trying to find a girl with long black hair. After he found her he pooped the door open and looked at her “hey Casey, Im stiles.. I'm gonna get you out of here” He said carefully as he walked

 

“im not crazy” Casey said as she looked up at the man named Stiles “I know i believe you.. You are not crazy” Stiles stated as he held his hand out to her “come on we will get you out and off these meds.. and you wont be stuck in here anymore” 

Casey got up with stiles and nodded. She walked with him toward the exit. Back toward blake and Scott. 

Blake Saw the girl. The moment she saw Casey a million things start to fly back into her mind. The things that she was blocked out.


	13. Im Her Sister

Blake felt all these things rushing back to her. She started to fall back against the wall as everything went back around her. She fell to the ground.

 

Scott who was standing next to her “what the hell” he said as he looked at stiles and then picked up Blake “uh lets go we gotta get out of here” he said back to Stiles.

Stiles nodded as he walked past the mountain Ash with Casey “getting her out is not going to be as easy” he sighed “we gotta Sneak past security, we might have an easier chance to go though the basement morgue” he stated as stye started walking 

Casey looked at Blake who was being currently held bridal style in Scotts arms “ Blake?" she wondered in question out loud "is she okay?" she was concerned

Considering the fact that Scott or stiles had not said her name both the boys look at Casey as they walked “wait you know her?” 

 

Casey nodded “she my sister, we thought she was dead she was missing for the past like 7 years” 

“Stiles call Derek and have him meet us at my house” he said as they headed around the hallway till the got to the morgue which had its own door. 

Stiles did just that. He called Derek told him that Blake passed out and they found her sister, and they were headed to Scotts house. 

Derek was there when the other boys got there “what the hell happened?” he asked angry at the boys as he looked at Blake still passed out in the back seat “why isn’t she awake yet?” 

Just that moment she jumped awake and into a full blown delusional panic state like she was back in the moment in which caused her to forget her memory. Scott looked at stiles as stiles took Casey inside the house making sure she didn’t see what was going to happen next.

Stiles looked at Casey as he closed the door "don't worry okay.. Blake is going to be okay" 

Casey was a girl with brown eyes and long black hair that reached the middle of her back almost down to her butt. 


	14. Memories

Blake woke up like she was in the moment. In a Car with her family, unable to control her transformation. Her eyes glowed blue as she screamed “STOP THE CAR” like he was her mother driving. She tried to fight with the door to get out but got pulled out of the car this time. 

 

Derek looked at her “Blake calm down” He said trying to hold her so she wouldn’t hurt anyone.

Blake wasn’t in control of herself she was reliving the night her eyes turned blue and she hurt her family. The night she tried to block out for the past 7 years. She shoved Derek Off of herself as she transformed as much as she could and attacked him.

 

Scott changed as well as he looked at Derek “we gotta stop her before she hurts someone” 

 

Derek wasn’t expecting her to be that strong as the last time they fought she must have been holding back. Derek growled at Scott “DO YOU NOT THINK IM TRYING” He said as he pushed Blake off himself and pinned her to the ground “BLAKE CALL DOWN” 

Scott watched the two and watch Blake struggle under Derek holding her down.

 

After a few moments of her struggle she was able to break free as Scott was there for the ready to take her back down. This fight was more evenly matched as Scott wasn’t as strong as Derek. Blake though a few punches at him to try and get him to lay off her and Scott did the same. As soon as Derek popped his shoulder in place since she had knocked it out. He got up and walked over to them and grabbed Blake by the waist and held her back. 

 

Blake about 5 mins later from being held finally changed back. She stopped fighting and collapsed into Dereks arms since she was still holding him. 

 

Once Derek noticed that she stopped fighting him, he let his grip loosen. “Scott go inside, figure out what is going on with the sister? if she is her sister and what the hell does that mean, why was she in lichen house”

 

Scott nodded “yeah okay if you can handle it from here?” He said as he walked back into the house to where Casey and Stiles were. Melissa was also There looking over Casey “besides the whole escape you guys are so stupid for doing. She is totally fine” Melissa said looking back at her son that walked into the door.

 

Derek sighed and looked at Blake “do you want to talk about it?”Blake shook her head “i remember everything. I killed my parents, it was a full moon night and i some how started to change in the car on our way home from the movies. and i killed them” she said to him she shifted and moved so she was seated on the cement curb that was there. She looked down at the ground not making

 

Derek sat next to her “you didn’t kill everyone.. Your sister is alive apparently. I mean maybe your mom or dad survived?” 


	15. Go Talk to Her

Blake shook her head and looked at her hands “how could they have survived an attack by a wolf. In such a small space. There is no way. Someone died my eyes are blue” she said simply “either way i killed someone in that car that night and then blocked it out and stayed a wolf for years until one day i changed back for some reason”

 

Derek sighed and looked over at her “how are you going to know anything unless you go and talk to your sister?” 

 

“i would rather not she most likely hates me i killed either one or both our parents. id rather just go back to your apartment and let Scott and stiles handle it” she got up “are you going to drive or am i going to walk?” she wondered looking over at him 

 

Derek shook his head “no im going to go inside and talk to Scott and Stiles and your sister. if you want to leave so bad you can walk” he said back to her 

 

Blake nodded “right okay Alpha, don’t worry asshole i wont be at your apartment when you get back” she rolled her eyes and walked away from him. "you get hour house back and don't have to worry about me anymore. whatever this was its over because im sick of just hurting people" 

Derek rolled his eyes at her being all dramatic and headed inside the house and looked at Scott and then looked at the girl with long black hair sitting on the couch “Im Derek” he said introducing himself to the girl 

 

Casey looked at him “do you know that you have blood all over your face?” she wondered 

 

Derek shook his head “uh no i guess your sister has a nice punch” he said as he tried to wipe it off 

 

“is my sister going to be okay? where is she?” she wondered looking around at the men around her

 

Derek sighed “she wasn’t ready to talk right now, she went back to my apartment. Melissa said you could stay here for the night and tomorrow ill convince her to talk to you. Its i guess hard for her after everything” 

Casey nodded and reached out and hugged him “Thank you guys” she said as she locked eyes with stiles considering he is the one that saved him “thank you really i don’t know how to appreciate or repay any of you” 

Stiles nodded “of course we are hoping that you are able to help us figure out the problem that we are dealing with, that will be repayment enough. They say that the voices that you hear, are actually warnings and should be help us figure out who is going to die next so we can figure out this pattern and maybe track down the master of the villain we are fighting” 


	16. Damn it!

Blake walked about the mile to Dereks house and grabbed the key that he had hidden. it wasn’t hidden every well. It was on the top of the door. She unlocked it and opened up the door walked in and looked around and sighed deeply as she grabbed a bag and tried to find her things.

 

She stuffed as many clothes as she could into one bag and then headed out. All she left like is that has is more of a inconvenience than she is actually helping anyone. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple and wrote him a note. 

 

The note said.   
Derek

Thanks for everything that you have done for me, in the last few days. I don’t know how i would have gotten along without you. But here is the thing. I need to figure out my life. I just can’t right now. You can always find me if you guys need me. Good luck with the whole Jackson situation   
Blake 

 

She left it with the medallion of the 3 spirals that he had Gave to her She honestly didn’t have anywhere to go. She knew that the full moon was coming again. She didn’t want to harm anyone. She didn’t want to know anything she didn’t want to cause other people harm. She just wanted to go back to being a wolf. When she was in that form she couldn’t hurt anyone, its more or less that she couldn’t feel the hurt that she felt every day with the guilt of hurting and killing her father., or her mother. She was not sure at this point. . 

She walked out too the forest and then started to shift. Since it was a full moon. She at one point could figure out that she could change and not have to worry about it. 

 

Like always fate had different plans in play for her. She was in the woods. She couldn’t control the transformation she didn’t know how and the whole repeating something and concentrating on something was not working for her. 

 

She shifted. She Howled, She did anything a wolf was born to do in the woods. Hunters, Hunters also knew that it was a full moon that any wolves that were not in control were going to be in the woods as well. of course they got their bullets wolf spaine. “damn it” she mumbled as she held her arm 

She shifted back into her human form mostly cause she forgot about all the things that meant she wanted to be a wolf. all that she felt was pain. She looked around to where she was and started to walk a direction as she held her arm. She kept walking and walking till finally she ran into the rundown Hale house and like collapsed inside. hoping the hunters wouldn’t find her there .


	17. Seriously?

After speaking to Blakes sister he headed back to his apartment and found the note. He knew it was a full moon. He knew that she changed as she left the medallion 

Derek shook his head. Knowing that the hunters would be out in full force right about now as the moon would be at its apex, its highest point. He grabbed his car keys and headed out to the Forest. He walked carefully till he heard a gunshot. 

Derek turned on his listening ears. He could hear that it wasn’t that far from  
Where he actually was, He changed into his alpha form. He followed the echo he heard till he saw the hunters looking for someone. 

He knew it had to be Blake. He knew she had issues just like himself but he knew how to handle them. If what her sister was true then she would have been a wolf for more than a few years no wonder she hasn’t felt with her problems or her feelings or anything. He was surprised wit himself that he actually figured out a girl before she figured herself out. He could smell the blood. He saw the hunters tracking a blood trail. he quickly snuck up behind them and knocked them out. 

It wasn't hard considering they were human and followed the trail of blood. As soon as he realized the direction he knew exactly where she would have went to make sure she felt protected 

He quickly jogged to the house and saw the door open and Blake laying on the door “shit” he said out loud and then walked over to her “Blake?” he questioned and he squated down next to her 

“look at you always trying to save me” Blake said as she looked up at him “i got shot” she said making a face “its kinda gross and it hurt and i was hiding” Blake laughed slightly

“well you don’t make it easy, come on lets go back to the apartment and then get it cleaned up.. so it will heal” he said back to her “it looks like the bullet is still in there” he said looking at her arm on the other side. 


	18. OW!

Blake and Derek walk back to his car. she holds her arm which is still slowly bleeding out of her arm. Considering she was a wolf on a full moon she was still in her strongest phase. so she could feel herself starting to heal “Damn how do you stop yourself from healing it hurts” she states back to him as she got into the Car 

“wish i could answer that but you are just going to have to deal” Derek said honestly

“it burns. Like my entire arm is on fire” she said as she like ripped off the sleeve of her shirt “uh” she said “is a bullet supposed to turn the veins like black around it” she said as she started to feel like crap “and make you feel sick” She wondered 

Derek quickly pulled over and grabbed her arm “uh no it looks iike the bullet was laced with some wolf spain which is deadly” he said back to her and sighed as he grabbed the phone and called scott

Scott answered the phone “whats up Derek?” he wondered 

“do you have the keys to the animal clinic, Blake got shot and it looks like it was laced with something” Derek replied as he sped up the car knowing that if something was going to happen it might happen quickly

“uh yeah, ill meet you there” Scott replied and grabbed his keys and looked at stiles “uh ill be back in a little bit” he said knowing Casey was right there and didn’t want to freak her out. Scott got on his dirt bike sped off to the clinic 

Both cars arrived at exactly the same time. Blake got out of the car and wasn’t feeling quite well. She was sweaty. She felt light headed, dizzy and didn't have her strength. Derek walked around to her and put his arm around her waist to support her as Scott unlocked the door to the clinic “okay” he said as he lifted Blake and put her on the exam table “we gotta get the bullet out” he stated simply

Scott walked over with the tools needed “this is going to hurt” He said simply and started to dig into Blakes arm Blake let out a scream of pain as she felt them dig in her arm. 

After about 5 mins of this digging she couldn’t handle the pain anymore and passed out. As soon as she did. Scott managed to get the bullet out of her arm 

“how do we get the infection out?” Scott wondered as he looked at Derek 

 

“well considering i don’t know what kinda of poison was in it.. I guess the one sure fire way to get it out would be to turn it out, do you know if you guys have a blow torch here?” Derek asked looking for something to burn it out with. He was going though all the drawers

“uh yeah” he said as he went into the other room and grabbed it and then walked back into the room

“here” Scott replied “ i can’t watch this.. just lock up when you are done”

Derek nodded as he ripped the rest of her shirt off so it didn’t burn to her skin. and turned on the flame and touched it to her skin The second she felt the flame hit her skin she jumped up and screamed as she felt tears run down her face. She could feel derek like holding her arm down as he like burned her flesh off. Even tho it healed right away she couldn't help but scream in agony as the tears rolled down her face 

"okay im done." Derek looked at her as he put the fire device down 

Blake fell into his arms as she was in pain and just wanted to be held. Derek caught her and held her tight against his chest as her tears stained his shirt.


	19. Story Time With Casey

Stiles was still at Scotts with Casey. The way that Scott just abruptly left she Casey knew that it had to be something with her sister.

Casey looked at stiles “Is someone going to tell me whats going on? Because this whole lying to me thing isn’t going to help Blake if she is just freaking out” 

Stiles looked at her “what do you mean?” 

 

“Blake has always suffered from Depression and anxiety ever since she was little, so im sure she is freaking out about me showing back up and feeling like she sit just the most worthless” Casey shrugged and looked at him “ I think her thinking she killed our parents is really affecting her, well i mean she did.. but he deserved it” 

Stiles raised his eyebrows “what do you mean she didn’t kill them?”

“i mean she almost killed all of us, but she only just severely harmed us, i mean my mom did almost die.. but she was just in a coma for about a year then she woke up, Well i guess i don’t really remember him but our dad might be dead. Mom doesn’t really talk about him. Well he was a live he wasn’t really the nicest to Blake, or myself” 

"well thats actually good to know.. so she most likely killed your dad but she shouldn’t feel guilty about it because he was a dick?” Stiles wondered back to her. 

Casey nodded “yeah between the mental abuse and the few times it was physical you can’t blame her if she would have killed him. I hope he is dead” Casey shrugged 

“well uh im not sure what to say but it sounds like the two of you didn’t have the best childhood which could be another reason why she is blocking all of it out. and seeing you kinda brought them back on her like she was reliving it all over again, thats what happened when she passed out apparently according to Derek” Stiles said to her 

“so this Derek guy, he must really like my sister? Is he a good guy?” Casey wondered to the timid boy in front of her

Stiles nodded “he does seem to care about her a lot. He did take her in after she wondered into his abandoned house. He is very protective. he will always go to back for the people he cares about the most. Thats for sure, he is an alpha which does have more power than he had before but i think over all he would do anything for your sister.. at least i would hope.” 

 

Casey nodded “you seem pretty loyal too.. thats always a good trait to have” she smiled softly at him 


	20. Blake. He Deserved it

After Casey fell asleep on the couch. Stiles walked over to his phone and called Derek.

 

Derek had just gotten Blake back to his apartment and got her in the shower as she was covered in dirt and blood. As she showered, he answered the phone 

“stiles, whats up is Scott okay?” Derek wonders 

 

“no he is fine Casey just feel asleep and i thought i would fill you in. Apparently there dad use to physically and mentally abuse them. She did most likely kill him.. but uh i guess he deserved it” Stiles said back to him

“okay thats good to know at least she didn’t kill her entire family. She is in the shower right now ill try and talk to her when she gets out. thanks for letting me know” Derek said and without another word hung up the phone since he didn’t find the need 

“okay a goodbye would have been nice too” stiles said as he looked down at his phone before he put it in his pocket and headed upstairs to get ready for bed him self

 

Back at the loft. Derek found some clothes for her and set them in the bathroom so when she was ready to be done showering she could get out. He went and found some food for the both of them since he was hungry himself it had been a long night for the both of them.

About 10 mins later Blake emerged from the bathroom in dereks sweatpants that were to big for her and a shirt that was baggy on her but it smelled like him so she was okay with it. 

 

She smelled food as she wondered into the kitchen and saw that there was pizza sitting there. She climbed up onto the bar stool “do you know that you are stubborn you could have just let me die you do know that. Then i wouldn’t be such a bother to you”

“if i did that your sister might have hated me forever. I know i would have hated myself” Derek said back to her as he leaned on the counter and looked at her 

“yeah well im not worth saving so maybe you should try and stop” she said as she jumped down from the stool “im tired im gonna sleep”

 

“wait before you go i talked to your sister, well stiles did and he said that you killed your dad but he deserved it. Apparently he use to hit you and treat you like crap mentally or something” Derek said quickly before she ignored him he walked around the counter and grabbed her “and just so you know you in my eyes are 100% worth saving. He put his hand on her cheek as he leaned down and met her lips with his creating a passionate kiss


	21. Sleep it off

Derek and Blake let the passionate kiss linger for a few moments. She pulled away with her eyes closed and stood there for a few seconds as she let his words linger in her head. 

“im tired” Blake whispered to him “im going to uh go lay down” she said softly to him she took a few steps back away from him

“go lay down in my bed, you deserve a good night sleep for once instead of on the couch. im gonna put the pizza away and then im going to come join you” Derek said back to her 

“well im not going to pass up that offer” Blake said simply as she walked away and went and crawled into Dereks bed. The moment that her head hit the pillow and she was in a blanket burrito and fell asleep.

Derek walked in and joined her but she was already asleep before he could. He pulled some blankets back himself and crawled into the blankets with her. He wrapped his arm softly around her. 

The moment he did she adjusted herself and laid her head on his chest. It was the best night sleep that Blake had had in years. She wasn’t sure why. When she woke up Derek was gone. 

 

She sighed as she got up from the bed and wondered her way into the kitchen and made herself some eggs. 

After about a half hour of sitting there in the quiet she tried to call Derek but of course there we no answer. She had no idea where she was. She figured he was doing something stupid and left it alone. 

 

Derek had a mission that no one actually knew. He wanted to be a strong alpha. He started to create betas or so they were called. Randomly scratching high schoolers that no one would notice went missing. and brought them down to some sort of abandoned translation looking place with old subway cars


	22. Can we talk?

Casey stoles Stiles phone before they went to school. She wanted to see her sister and would do anything in her power to make that happen. 

Casey scrolled though stiles contacts and found the one that said Blake. No other contact said blake and so she hit the the call button. Unsure what was going to happen next.

Blake was bored out of her mind she started to clean Dereks kitchen as both Scott and Stiles were in school and she wasn’t about to try and go cause more trouble in the town. 

She heard the phone Derek had got her going off and ran back to where she left it and saw it on the counter and flipped over and saw it was stiles calling.

“Stiles don’t tell me there is some sort of supernatural monster attacking that school again and i am the first call you make” Blake replied as she turned down the stereo 

“no” Casey said hearing her sisters voice “its me. I want to talk to you, i want to talk to you” she pleaded with her sister over the phone

“Casey” Blake replied “are you sure you even want to see me. im not the same person i was the last time i saw you” She said jumping up and sitting on the counter 

“yes you are my sister and i miss you” Casey replied

“okay ill walk over to Scotts and we can go get some Coffee” Blake offered as she grabbed some money out of Dereks wallet since he left it there, and wrote him a note. saying she would pay him back when she got a job and that she would see him later. she gave in quickly to her sister because she wanted to see her too. Even if she was afraid

 

“ill be there in 10” she said as she hung up the phone and headed out the door. She took the short walk over to the house her sister was staying at. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry these last two chapters were so short, the next couple will be longer


	23. Awkward Coffee

Blake wasn't exactly sure what was about to happen. The last thing that she knew is that she caused the accident that killed her family. Turns out to her that her family is not actually dead. She slide on her shoes and her jacket and grabbed Dereks house key leaving him a note 

"went to stiles, then to coffee with my sister? uh i took your house key you can be mad.. uh ill be back in a little bit, also i iou 10 or so.." Blake wrote exactly as she sighed heading out the door 

She walked the about half a mile to Stiles door as she knocked on it.. She stuffed her hands into her pocket nervous as she waited. 

less than a moment later Casey swung the door open and looked at her Sister " you walk faster than expected" 

Blake looks at her confused and semi dumbfounded like 'what?' 

"uh yeah i guess i do" she said simply as she took a step backwards so her sister could step out.

Casey nodded as she shut the door "uh there is a coffee shop right around the counter, i mean if its still there i was in that place for awhile" she replied honestly 

 

Blake nodded "yeah i think ive seen that walking back and forth the last few days" She shrugged simply as she walked down the remainder of the stairs.

 

Casey sighed "So Stiles told me that for that whole time you were missing you were in an animal form"

Blake looked over at Casey "yeah i guess thats what they tell me. i guess the traumatic of the thinking i killed both my parents made me afraid to come home. Ms. Mcall is looking for a way to enroll me in high school even though I'm to old for it" She cleared her throat slightly "at least senior year, apparently i have to pass some sort of tests, she says" She looked down at her feet.

Casey nodded "well i can help if you need me too. I am in my senior year myself" she said to her sister "that way you can graduate with the rest of us" THe one thing in her mind is she was hoping her sister would agree, one that they could spend more time together and two that she could have her sister back. 

Casey knew that growing up without her sister affected her. That was the one person that was suppose to be her life long best friend and after the worst day of the family's life her sister was just gone. She wanted to do anything and everything to fix the relationship.

 

Blake nodded 'Uh sure yeah that would be fine, if we can do it at Derek's his house has kinda become home im scared to face our mother. That she would blame me for everything that happened" She opened up to her sister even tho it was something she was hugely afraid of.

Casey shook her head "no she would be grateful to see you and doesn't blame anyone dad left after you. He hasn't be back from there, which is good for us with everything that he did to us growing up" She replied as she opened the door to the coffee shop.

 

Blake nodded as she sighed a slight sigh of relief "I'm glad you didn't have to deal with the pain that he did cause to me growing up" she said honestly

"i know what you are saying" Casey nodded "i know how he treated both of us. i know you took most of it so i didn't have to" she said knowing what her sister did well she was growing up,

Blake nodded "of course you are my sister i wasn’t going to actually let that man hurt you.” she sighed honestly and ordered herself some coffee with her sister 

Casey nodded as they got there coffee and sat down. Blake and Casey sat down and they talked. Caught up about what Casey’s life and how she ended up in the metal institution. Casey had filled her in about the voices that she hears about who is going to die and how she ends up random places that people were actually dead. There mom wasn’t sure what to do with her so they put her there thinking she was crazy.

“you need to see mom” Casey said to Blake

“no i can’t do that. im not ready to do that” Blake said as she sighed as her phone started to ring.


End file.
